Presagio
by Gea Dawson
Summary: Zeus, el dios del cielo y el trueno, presagia el destino de la pequeña Rue.


**Disclaimer:** nada, salvo la narración, me pertenece. Todo es de Suzanne Collins y de la mentecilla siniestra de los griegos… sí, sí, me refiero al Dios en cuestión, el gran Zeus.

 _Este fic participa en el "Minireto de enero" para el "Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"._

 **Advertencia:** _What if...?_ ¿Qué pasaría si en Panem creyeran en dioses? ¿Qué pasaría si fueran reales?

* * *

 **Presagio**

…

Los fríos dedos del viento se cuelan entre las ramas de los árboles cuando nos detenemos para escuchar el cántico de los sinsajos. Ellos alaban revoloteando bajo la espesura de un cielo nubloso y turbulento, orquestados por los destellos de unos cuantos truenos que rugen lejos del huerto. Esta vez los rayos parecen susurrarle cosas a las aves, palabras invisibles e inaudibles, fantásticas, que se precipitan desde arriba como una lluvia de polvo mágico. Es así como lo siento, aquí cerca del corazón.

Mamá entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, mientras se inclina para darme un beso. En sus frágiles ojos oscuros percibo el cansancio de las largas jornadas de trabajo y el fuerte miedo de perder a su hija, pero también conserva un luminoso fulgor de esperanza. Es por ello que aprieta con firmeza el colorido collar de flores que aprisiona en su otra mano, hecho con los pétalos del lirio, el cerezo, la hortensia y la rosa, unidos por un aro de madera en forma de relámpago. Es una pequeña aunque significativa ofrenda para el gran Zeus; mamá pasó varias noches rezando un antiguo verso con el collar pegado a sus labios, pidiendo por mí, implorando al Señor que me salve de la cosecha. Y hoy, con el Dios del cielo y el trueno invocando a sus hijos más fieles a través de una tormenta, ella piensa dejar la ofrenda a sus pies para que las plegarias sean escuchadas.

—El gran Zeus te ayudará, Rue —escucho decir a mamá—. Él te hablará y te dirá que estás a salvo, mi niña.

Veo el templo alzarse entre los árboles y la figura del gran Zeus sobresalir en su interior; un hombre hermoso y fuerte de mármol, con la barba larga y el cabello en duras melenas, quien empuña un poderoso rayo junto a su águila. Nadie, salvo la gente devota del Distrito 11, sabe de la existencia de este sagrado lugar, ni siquiera el Capitolio. Mamá dice que el santuario fue construido en los Días Oscuros como un acto más de rebelión, pero que jamás fue descubierto por los enemigos y por cualquiera que no creyera. «Un milagro».

—¿Me hablará? —mi voz suena débil en el canto que sobreviene enseguida, con los fieles alzando los brazos mientras Seeder y Chaff, los vencedores, sacrifican una liebre blanca frente a la estatua del gran Zeus.

El ritual continúa bajo la lluvia y los rayos del grisáceo firmamento, hasta que de pronto, uno por uno de los adultos, caminan en el escalonado santuario para depositar a los pies de la figura de mármol las ofrendas. Entonces cuando llega el turno de mamá y deja el collar de flores, besando los dedos del gran Zeus en el acto y susurrándole de nuevo aquél verso antiguo, sucede algo inesperado: el chapucero se detiene de un solo golpe y la silueta azul de un fino relámpago me cae en el hombro, casi como una chispa pequeña que salta desde una fogata. La piel se me eriza y, por un instante, el templo se transforma en un gran árbol en el que veo a una chica de piel aceitunada y cabello oscuro llevado en una trenza.

— _Serás la salvación del Sinsajo, Rue_ —una voz dice—. _Serás la chispa de la revolución. Es tu destino._

Y de repente, por una fuerza sobrenatural, lo sé todo. El gran Zeus ha traicionado la fe de mamá y en cambio ha presagiado que iré a los Juegos para ser la chispa que lo cambie todo. No hay vuelta atrás, es mi destino.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: la adoración a Zeus en el templo pasa desapercibida por los Agentes de la Paz (torres de vigilancia) y el Capitolio debido a la fuerza sobrenatural del dios. Los habitantes del Once asisten al templo (invisible para los no creyentes) sólo en días especiales de tormenta (influenciada por Zeus). **


End file.
